Lost time
by ff.rainbows.unicorns
Summary: One-shot in the spirit of crimsonseahawk's 'The In Betweens'. Amy and Ty sneak out from Jack and Lisa's wedding reception in season 8 episode 2 for a desperate rendezvous. Rated M. Contains sex, sexual themes and offensive language.


Set during episode 2 season 8

Lost time

Jack and Lisa's wedding party was in full swing and Ty took Amy's hand to the dance floor. Ty couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked hot in her short dress and heels and his thoughts immediately turned to what was underneath. They had been apart for so long while Amy completed her European tour and although her return was far from the story book they had wished, the want surging through their bodies after the extended period of abstinence was palpable.

Ty whispered in Amy's ear while they were dancing 'you look so sexy tonight'. Amy felt like an electric current had passed through her when his lips brushed her ear. She whispered in response 'so do you.' Ty's fingers trailed patterns across her back as they danced. The tingling sensation was distracting her from the party as her mind raced with thoughts of other places she wanted his fingers to trail.

The song finished, abruptly shaking Amy from her fantasy 'excuse me, I need to pop inside and freshen up for a minute'.

Amy headed straight to the bathroom, hoping a little cold water might assist to take her mind back to the party. But it didn't. Those thoughts were there. Thoughts that excited her. Devious thoughts. She had a devilish idea. Amy took off her panties and clenched them in her hand, she straightened her dress and opened the bathroom door to return to the party.

As she walked back out to the dance floor, she grinned at Ty coyly, who was now dancing with Georgie. At the end of the song, Amy walked over and asked Georgie if she could cut in and have the next dance with Ty.

She placed her panties into the pocket of his jacket. Ty could feel her hands fumbling in his jacket pocket and intrigued by her movements, asked with a suggestively raised brow 'what are you doing in there?'

He reached down to get out what she had put in his pocket. With panic in her eyes she responded quickly, 'no, no, don't get it out here, you will need privacy'.

Fascinated, he stumbled a bit as her hips swayed closer to his than they had all night and he couldn't help his own reaction. His fingers splay against her hip, squeezing, keeping her there, pulling her closer. At the end of the next song, Amy took Ty's hand and led him into the house. Lou was in the kitchen talking to Scott, so Amy joined the conversation while Ty excused himself to the bathroom, so he could check out the surprise that Amy had deposited into his pocket. With the bathroom door now closed behind him, he reached into his pocket and he looked down at the piece of lacy black fabric in hands quickly realising what it was.

Walking back out of the bathroom Ty groaned quietly watching her, his mind turned with the realisation that she was standing there in the kitchen sorting dishes, in that short dress, with no panties on. It went straight to his cock. The thoughts going through his mind of what he wanted to do to her right there on the kitchen table were alone enough to make him explode.

Ty approached behind Amy, wrapping his arms around her waist. She glanced back over at him watching his reaction. A look of raw desire crossed his face and he had the same fire in his eyes as she did. He ran his one of his hands quite uncontrollably up her leg and under her dress leaving a burning trail and snuck in a cheeky pinch to her bare backside. O _h my God, what am I doing,_ Ty thought as he stopped, returned his hands to her hips, then whispered quietly into her ear 'Amy, you have no idea what I want to do to you right here on the kitchen table'. 'Oh, I think I do Ty, let's get outta here.' She turned and whispered impulsively ' I need you….now'.

They ran to his truck planning to sneak away to the trailer. Ty lay his hand on her bare knee and slowly slid it up her thigh. He turned towards her and placed his other hand behind her head pulling her to him with desperate want. He lunged for her mouth, her lips parting wetly for him as he pressed a feverish kiss to her lips, urgent and desperate. Their need escalated with every second their mouths were fused in passionate exploration.

'You are so naughty' he whispered in her ear just as he reached the top of her of her thigh. He moved his hand so that it rest between her legs. 'Ty' she gasps as he slips a finger into her.

Having been so desperate to get into Amy's pants Ty had only just looked around and noticed that his car was blocked in by the other guests and they couldn't get out. He reluctantly removed his hand from between her legs. Amy stared at him with passion in her eyes as he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it. Her eyes widened with shock and desire.

They were stuck. With rising desperation, Amy couldn't have cared less if they were in the middle of the main street of Hudson, such was her level of arousal she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the car and straight up the stairs of the barn. Before he knew it Ty was in the loft.

It was dark, with only a few glints of lights from the party twinkling through the window. Pushing Amy back against the loft wall and pressing himself into her, his lips crashed into hers and his hands slid under the back of her skirt caressing her backside as he ravished her mouth. She felt his erection imprint onto her and reached down to stroke him. 'God Amy, I missed you so much'….

Ty flipped up the skirt of her dress and pushed it so far up it need not have been there at all and dropped to his knees and diving his face into her sex. She wrapped her leg over his shoulder, her heel digging into his back, as he held tightly to her hips and went to work on her with his tongue, running it up and down her folds. He skidded his tongue across her clit, then teased it with barely there brushes, then a firmer press that made her growl low in her throat. He circled her clit and hummed sending vibrations shimmying through her. Amy was in heaven. She writhed against the wall and Ty felt her raise herself, and then he sucked. He sucked on her clit and then Amy shattered, raw and undone as her body shuddered in ecstasy.

Ty stood back up before her, crashing his lips down onto hers. Oh God, she moaned into his mouth. He could see that her legs were shaky so he pulled away from her and flipped her around so that she was leaning over the bed with her back to him. He kissed her neck and she heard him unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. She gasped realising what he was about to do, and grinned to herself barely able to hold herself up from her contain her excitement…..

'Is this OK' he whispers into her ear anxiously.

'Please' she moaned in reply resting her forearms against the mattress to hold herself steady.

He grasped her hips and entered her warm wet sex swiftly from behind.

Adrenalin coursed through her 'Oh Ty' she groaned as he thrust into her. He stilled, 'sshh, you're going to have to be quiet this time'. Ty pressed a kiss into the back of her neck and she arched her back and pressed into him wanting more.

He obliged and continued to thrust into her. He kept one hand on her hip and moved the other around to her clitoris and began rubbing in circles matching the speed of his thrusts.

Amy swallowed trying not to make any noise. As her passion built, the sensation was almost overwhelming. Ty was pounding into her hitting just the right spot, his hard abs hit her back side as he took her from behind, his hand digging into her hip holding her in place, his fingers on her clit and his lips on her neck.

'Amy, you feel so fucking good,' he whispered, his lips briefly leaving her neck. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

She groaned, unable to keep quiet as she felt her muscles begin to tighten around him. 'Ohh, fuck' the garbled cry escapes her lips as her second orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles clenched around Ty as he continued to thrust. He gently bit down on her neck as he convulsed and tremored and emptied into her.

Ty relaxed his hold on her hip and pulled her against him, resting his head against her back. Once he caught his breath he turned her in his arms to face him and they collapsed down onto the loft bed. Their bodies still quivering with aftershocks, he pulled her closer, his chin on top of her head and her face pressed into the curve of his neck.

'So who are you and what happened to Amy Fleming? 'He whispered grinning at her causing her to blush. 'Four months without you happened Ty, four long months'.

'Well, I am glad we have started making up for lost time then ', he laughed as he cleaned himself up and began to fix his pants. He pulled Amy's panties out of his pocket and handed them back to her. 'Better get these back on or I won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the night if I know you're still not wearing them'.

She took them back, and dangled them from her finger, 'now what fun would that be? You know it won't be long before party is over and the guests are gone and we can head back to your trailer to make up for more lost time'. She slipped them back in his pocket. 'Lost time hey, Amy,…you are so naughty…..'.


End file.
